


Tell The Devil I Said 'Hey', When You Get Back To Where You're From

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark Fest 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has returned to the Hub, and to Ianto. His memories are more rose-colored than he realized, and Ianto is never just what he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell The Devil I Said 'Hey', When You Get Back To Where You're From

**Author's Note:**

> **Dark Fest 2011 Prompt: Any, any, hate and love are so very close together, sometimes it hard to tell the difference**

Jack stood hidden in shadow. He watched Ianto, across the cold expanse of the Hub. The sound of flowing water was incessant and it grated on Jack’s nerves. He curled his hands into fists and pressed them into the sides of his thighs.

Ianto reached for something unseen and the bright fabric of his shirt stretched across the muscles of his back. Jack sucked a harsh breath in through his teeth at the sight, clenching his jaw in frustration.

He’d spent a year, chained to a wall, aching to get back to Ianto; vowing that he would. Jack had survived on memories of Ianto’s beautiful face, soft hair, and gentle hands. Ianto had always been a balm for Jack’s pain, a distraction from the darker places that inhabited his own head. Now that Jack was here, Ianto behaved as though he’d barely noticed Jack’s absence.

Jack crossed the Hub quietly, always staying to Ianto’s back. He drew to a stop mere feet behind him. If Jack wanted, he could reach out and touch. If Jack wanted, he could shove Ianto to floor and just take what he needed.

Unclenching a fist, Jack reached for Ianto’s shoulder. His palm itched at the first feel of the heat of Ianto’s body. It was a fleeting sensation, quickly replaced by pain.

Ianto spun quickly, and yanked Jack’s hand from his shoulder. Using both hands, he bent back Jack’s thumb and angled his wrist in a painful fashion. Jack swore and his cock pulsed in reaction to the rough treatment.

“Whoa! Ianto, it’s me,” Jack said, lifting his free hand in supplication. He struggled not to fall to his knees. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He smiled at Ianto. That had always placated him - distracted him - in the past.

Ianto’s features were tight, his blue eyes coldly calculating. He hesitated, a heartbeat longer than Jack had expected, before releasing Jack’s hand.

“I’m very sorry, Jack,” Ianto said mildly, brushing one of his rolled sleeves back down to his wrist. “I’d gotten used to being alone here, after all of these months.”

Jack felt the barb acutely. His anger flared, even as his eyes avidly followed the motions of Ianto’s fingers.

“Well, I’m back now.” Jack straightened, stepped in, and crowded Ianto’s space. “You’re not alone, anymore.”

Ianto’s answering smile was sharper than Jack remembered, and menace tightened his chest.

He inhaled and caught Ianto’s scent, and blood surged into his cock. It was just like Jack remembered. Ianto smelled like clean fabrics, sweat, cologne, salt air, and his own uniqueness. He wanted to knock Ianto to the floor, climb on top, and push into him. Jack wanted to bury his face in the side of Ianto’s neck and just breathe him in, at the same time he fucked his tight, hot hole.

Ianto buttoned his other sleeve. “Is there anything you need before I leave for the evening?”

“Yes,” Jack replied, tempted to wipe the implacable expression from Ianto’s face, “how about you don’t leave for the evening?”

Ianto lifted his head and met Jack’s gaze levelly. “Just like that?”

“I missed you, Ianto. I came back for you.” Jack chose sweet words. They’d always worked before. Sometimes he even meant them.

Ianto fisted his hands on his hips. He leaned in slightly, his lips ghosting over Jack’s cheek. “After you swaned off, without so much as a backward glance?”

Irritation, and something harsher, flared in Jack’s chest. He fisted Ianto’s tie with one hand. “I’ve explained myself once. I don’t owe you anything more than that.” Jack wished Ianto would just shut up and let this go. He ached with his wanting, just needing to grind himself Ianto’s body.

“How about an apology for shagging me, while lying about the fact that _you can’t fucking die_?” Ianto shouted the last. A shiver ran the length of his tense body.

Rage surged up from deep inside of Jack. It rolled over him, comfortable in its familiarity. Keeping Ianto’s tie in his fist, Jack used his free hand to grasp Ianto’s chin. He struck snake-quick, squeezing hard, with deliberate cruelty. “You wanna talk about secrets and lies, Ianto? How about your bitch of a cyborg girlfriend?”

Jack savored the victory of seeing pain settle in Ianto’s eyes.

Ianto’s response was quick and violent. He delivered a solid punch to Jack’s gut, then pulled back, freeing his chin from Jack’s grasp. Jack’s breath was cut off, when Ianto’s fingers wrapped mercilessly around his throat. “I loved her, Jack,” Ianto said, lips hovering just above his own. “What the fuck was your excuse for your own betrayal?”

Ianto had learned much, but he was no match for Jack’s experience with dirty tactics. He broke Ianto’s hold easily, hooked his boot behind Ianto’s knee and brought him down. “You betrayed me first, Ianto. My cock up your arse, to distract me from your cyber-bitch in my basement. Ringing any bells?”

“You’re willing to forgive and forget, as long as I bend over for you to fuck me, yeah?” Ianto shouted, still kneeling at Jack’s feet.

Just the thought had Jack’s cock pressing hard against the fly of his trousers. “Would the little boy feel better if I let him fuck me, instead?”

Jack had meant to mock, but the flare of desire in Ianto’s eyes made him rethink. He didn’t give a fuck how they went about it, he wanted Ianto. Jack wanted Ianto under him, above him, inside of him, or just wrapped around him. Anyway he could get him, Jack would take it.

Burrowing one hand into Ianto’s hair, Jack gripped tight and yanked his head backward. He used his other hand to tear at his own flies. Jack hissed at the rough drag of his cock over his clothing as he took himself out.

He gripped himself at the base, then glanced down at Ianto, ready to line himself up with Ianto’s lips. The sight of Ianto on his knees, looking up at him in rage and defiance, reminded Jack of the night he’d discovered Ianto’s true nature.

He’d let Ianto off easy, back then. Maybe Jack should punish him, now. Killing him would defeat Jack’s greater purpose, but there were so many other things Jack knew of, to get revenge.

Ianto moved quickly, when Jack was distracted by his own thoughts. He didn’t see what move Ianto used, but he managed to get Jack down onto the floor. Before Jack could react, Ianto was on top of him, pressing him face down.

“Did you kill my girlfriend just so you’d get to keep fucking me?” Ianto growled against Jack’s ear, using his entire body to keep him restrained.

No. Jack had killed Lisa so he could have Ianto’s undivided attention. He never did like to share his toys. Fuck if he would admit that, though.

“No,” Jack growled, mouth twisted with his rage, “I killed her so you’d think twice about lying to me again.”

Ianto shifted and Jack tried to crawl out from under his weight. Ianto was too quick. Still, Jack got enough leverage to make it a few feet before Ianto brought him down again. He felt Ianto’s hands on his shoulders, tugging his braces down off of his shoulders. Jack gained his knees, but it gave Ianto the advantage. He tugged at Jack’s trousers, and they easily slid down over his hips. Jack tried to crawl forward, and Ianto yanked his trousers down his thighs, trapping him.

Suddenly, Jack realized what Ianto was about. He didn’t give a fuck. He knew it was going to be brutal, and he was ready for the pain. His heart raced in his chest, beating a rapid tattoo against his ribs. Desire turned his mouth dry.

Jack sure as fuck wasn’t going to make it easy for Ianto.

He leveled a backward kick and Ianto’s grunt told him he connected with something tender. The answering blow to his shoulder blade knocked him forward and down. Something skidded along the floor as Ianto came down on top of him.

Ianto’s hand shot out and his fingers wrapped around the item, but not before Jack identified it. He recognized the small lube bottle he’d slid into his trouser pocket earlier in the evening.

Jack hid his feral smile. Ianto had planned ahead and lifted the bottle when he’d been on his knees. Jack wasn’t sure who was winning this game, anymore.

Ianto put a hand to the back of Jack’s head and pushed. Jack pressed his forehead to the floor, with his arse in the air. He heard the lid of the lube bottle snick open, then Ianto’s belt and trousers clinked and rustled.

“This is for my comfort, not yours,” Ianto growled behind him.

Jack shifted and grunted loudly when Ianto shoved a finger into his arse. It was lubed, but Ianto wasn’t gentle. He smeared the lube around inside of Jack, then pulled out. Jack hissed when two fingers returned, and wished Ianto would just get on with fucking him.

There was a pause, sounds behind Jack, and then Ianto’s cock was shoved deep into his arse. Jack shouted at the rough, burning invasion. His blood sang in triumph, even as his hole stretched painfully around Ianto’s dick.

Ianto slammed into Jack, over and over. His grip on Jack’s hips bruising and painful. Epithets and filth fell from Ianto’s lips, as he chanted his hate and resentment for Jack. Only Ianto could make brutal words sound affectionate. Jack could feel Ianto’s relief, even as it was wrapped up in rage.

A loud grunt tore free from Jack’s lips when Ianto buried a hand in his hair and jerked his head backward. Jack moaned at the feel of Ianto’s heat and weight pressing tightly over his back. He cursed viciously when Ianto bit down, where Jack’s shoulder met his neck. A shudder rolled through Jack’s body.

Jack pressed backward into Ianto’s thrusts, trying to dislodge him and happily not succeeding. He pulled forward and Ianto’s hips pulled back. Jack never got far, Ianto’s fingers never releasing his hips.

He tested Ianto’s determination with a focused counter attack. If he got away, he planned to turn and fuck himself into Ianto. If he didn’t, well, Ianto would have earned his victory.

They collided with solid furniture, and something on top was dislodged. A loud crash sounded around them, and Jack was shoved all the way to the floor. Ianto was completely atop him now, fucking down and in, ramming against Jack’s sensitive gland. Jack was vaguely aware of Ianto reaching for something, just outside of his vision. He didn’t give a fuck anymore.

Swearing, trying to get an elbow beneath himself, Jack’s other hand reached up. He wove his fingers into Ianto’s hair.

“Ianto,” he moaned, voice rough and torn.

“Fuck, Jack,” Ianto whispered against the skin at the back of his neck, voice just as ragged as Jack’s.

Jack’s erection was painful, as Ianto’s weight ground it against the unforgiving floor. The friction, the agony, and Ianto’s relentless hammering of his gland drove Jack steadily toward his orgasm. He was trapped, nearly immobile, at Ianto’s mercy. He could feel Ianto’s soft hair between his fingers, his breath on the skin of his neck, and smell the very scent of him.

Without Ianto so much as touching Jack’s cock, Jack started to come.

Heat pooled in his lower belly. Jack’s head was jerked backward, and something sharp and cold pressed to his throat. His eyes flew open. Ianto’s hand held a large kitchen knife pressed to Jack’s flesh.

Jack shivered. Ianto dragged the blade across his neck. Come pooled with blood beneath Jack’s body. Ianto shoved him down into the mess. Jack’s vision blurred, from pleasure and from the loss of blood. His hips continued to flex as he felt Ianto begin to come inside of him.

Just as Jack slid into blissful death, he felt Ianto’s lips press against his ear as he whispered.

“Welcome home, Jack.”


End file.
